Catminline's Diary PART 12
by Denoxkun
Summary: After passing Gariyo's training, Catminline's first real battle begins, will she be ready to face a venemous villian by herself? Find out after clicking lol


Catminline's Diary in

Venomous Pond

Janurary 2nd, 2006

OUTSIDE THE GANGSTER GLORY HEADQUARTERS!...

Poison Soliderguy: So, what are we doing here at a crazy hour

like this?!

Hiotem: "Angry at him" Stop asking questions and keep moving,

I need to find out what powers she had from that Moon

Cat and the only way to do that... is to take it from her!!

AT CATMINLINE'S FIELD EARLY IN THE MORNING,

SUNRISE!!

CooCooR.: CACA DOODLE DOOO!!

" As Catminline gets outta her house..."

Catminline: Well, I'll see ya later, mom, I'm off to train a bit with

Gariyo.

C's Mom: "Smiles." Be careful and good luck... ...training?

That's not like her... what is that girl hiding from me?

" Walking in the streets of Argot, heading to Gariyo's training

camp."

Kentio: "Looking Excited" Well, Catminline, did cha find out

what new powers you got from the Moon Cat? Did ya?!

Yikko: Don't be so rude, Kentio, you can't expect her to know

that quickly.

Catminline: Actually, you guys, I did .

Kentio-Yikko: "Got Shocked" YOU DID?!

Catminline: Look what I can do with my nails now, guys!

" Catminline grew very sharp nails so fast."

Kentio: "Scared" Yikes!! Those are cool claws you have there,

please don't hurt me!

Catminline: "Looks at Kentio." Of course not, you 2 are my best

friends, I would never...

Stranger#1: AHAA... it's horrible, just horrible!!

Catminline: What's wrong, sir?

Stranger#1: All the rivers in Argot... it's been contaminated, one

person jumped in and got turned to dust instantly!

Catminline: "Shocked" NO WAY!! "Thinking" What if Gangster

Glory is behind this? I hope Gariyo's all right!

"At Gariyo's Training Camp near the Argot Lake, Gariyo sees

the lake contaminated."

Gariyo: "In Anger" This is unforgivable, who could have done

such a thing?!

" Catminline, Yikko and Kentio arrives to the scene and went

straight to Gariyo."

Catminline: Gariyo, thank goodness you are all right!

Gariyo: Sorry, Catminline, I can't train you today. The pond we

were gonna train has been contaminated, my foot is

injured and I can barely walk.

Kentio: Oh no, not here too!

Gariyo: "Gariyo talks in a very weak voice." ohooo,.. if this keeps

up like this now, then the whole neighborhood will be

polluted.

Catminline: No... then all the plants and animals will die too... then

us... I need to take you to Lumberio!

" An Evil Voice came outta no where and said."

Hiotem: It's too late, even Lumberio can't help you now!

Catminline: "Looks up at him." HIOTEM, it's you again!!

Hiotem: Yeah, but I didn't came unprepared and alone this time,

I brought my friend... POISON SOLIDERGUY!!

" Poison SG appeared quickly at Catminline and attacked

right away."

PoisonSG: Hahaha, hi Catminline, POISON SPREAD!!

Catminline: "Looks at Kentio and Yikko" Kentio, Yikko, run

and take Gariyo with you!!

Kentio: Will do!

Yikko: His legs are no good, we have to carry him on our backs,

he's pretty heavy!

Catminline: "Noticed Danger coming to her." Ah!

"Some poison dropped on her arm."

Catminline: Ahaaaaaa... DIRTY PLAY!!

Hiotem: With this power, I will steal the powers you recieved

from the Moon Cat!

Poison SG: That's right, you'll be fighting me in my field. Where

Gariyo was supposed to train you!!

" Poison SG striked directly at Catminline "

Catminline: Isn't it too dangerous?

Hiotem: "Looks down at Catminline from the roof." That's the

point, go into the contaminated water and all of your powers

are mine and you'll seize to exist, let's begin, Poison SG!

Catminline: No fair, 2 against 1?!

Poison SG: No, it's just me, Hiotem always plays fair!

" Poison SG attacks Catminline with his Poison Fists."

Catminline: What should I do now? I'm not much of a fighter yet

either.

" Catminline tried to scratch Poison SG, but didn't have an

effect on him."

Catminline: "Her claws got hurt." OW!! No good, his body is made

outta pure metal.

Poison SG: That's right, why not surrender now?!

Catminline: Never!!

AT THE OTHER SIDE OR ARGOT LAKE!...

Lumberio: Hmmm... gosh the water is venomously contaminated.

Okay, I'll just use this special capsule and in matter of

minutes, the pond will recover from all that poison and

it'll be as good as new.

Yikko: Thank goodness.

Kentio: What kind of special capsule?

Lumberio: It's a special rare ingredient that I have as a scientist

genius that has the abilities to nutrilize all the poison

with clean sugary poffins dusts that kills all the bacteria

in a flash, very awsome I must say.

Kentio: Wow, that's awsome!!

Yikko: I heard from other scientist that if it goes on for only a few

days, everything else in Argot will be contaminated as well.

Kentio: "Got Shocked." YIKES!! Glad we have him then!!

" Poison SG kept punching continously at Catminline as she

tries to dodge all that blows."

Catminline: Ahaaaa... darn it, my claws is all I got and punches

are even worse.

Poison SG: You got that right!

Catminline: "Determined." But I can't lose or else Hiotem will

have control over all my abilities I obtained recently

from that Moon Cat! TAKE THIS KICK!!

" Catminline kicked Poison SG's gut as hard as she could but..

it had no effect."

Poison SG: You haven't learned yet!

" Poison SG kicked Catminline's gut to the poison lake."

Catminline: Ahaaaa!!

" A splashing noise occurs."

Hiotem: HAHAHA!! Your powers are now mines!! What? Why

can't I feel anything?

" Catminline got her head outta the water."

Catminline: Ah? Why is the water clean?

Poison SG: NOO!! POISON POND IS GONE!!

" Poison SG suddendly exploded. BOOM!!"

Hiotem: What?! You'll pay for this, Catminline!!

" Hiotem disappeared and left for good."

Catminline: Well, guess like Lumberio somehow did the trick.

I gotta check on Gariyo.

" Catminline got outta the water and ran outta the temple."

AT LUMBERIO'S HOUSE!...

Lumberio: That Gorilla fellow will be just fine.

Kentio: Good, I was getting kinda worried for him.

Yikko: Yeah, same here, but I'm more worried about Catminline

right now, I hope she'll be fine.

Kentio: She will!! The only thing I don't get is... why is

Catminline's... a big fat talking ape?! "Got annoyed

looking at him."

Gariyo: "Laughing while sleeping." Hahaha, I'm proud of you,

Catminline.

" Opens the door and it was Catminline."

Yikko-Kentio-Lumberio: CATMINLINE!! YOU CAME!!

Catminline: So how's the gorilla?

Yikko: Doing fine, he's gonna make a full recovery!

Catminline: Awsome! Then I can resume my cat training

with him!

Yikko: "Annoyed" Considering he's an ape and you're a kitten!

Catminline: I'M MORE LIKE A TIGER!!

Kentio: Yeah, sure you are, hahaha!!

" Everyone started laughing, enjoying the happy ending."

TO BE CONTINUED...

Hey, I just wanted you to know that I finally posted Catminline's Diary episode 12 on my blogs, please leave a blog comment after reading... well if u want to, but I do want to see comments.


End file.
